


순수한 영혼들

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 원작 original work : https://archiveofourown.org/series/440926This is the korean translation of the series 'Sorrowful and Immaculate Hearts' by Unpretty.No profits were made.원작자의 허락을 받아 번역 되었습니다
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent & Other(s), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 10분 늦게 나타난 나이트윙은 햄버거를 들고 있었다

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706367) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



햄버거 포장지가 부스럭 거리는 소리만이 차 내부의 정적을 메웠다.  
버거를 크게 한 입 베어물려던 나이트윙은 한숨을 내쉬며 결국 햄버거를 내렸다. 아무리 그라 해도 지금 상황이 이상하지 않다는듯 넘어갈 수 없었다. 나이트윙은 결국 배트맨에게 물었다.  
"저 여자가 왜 여기 있는거예요?"  
"도와주러 왔지." 달리는 차의 뒷자석에서 불도 켜지 않은체 립스틱을 바르며 할리는 대답했다. 할리의 립스틱은 거의 새까만 색이었다.  
"그러니까 왜요."  
"지원군이 필요할 수도 있잖아!"  
"지원군 여기 왔잖아요." 나이트윙은 그렇게 말하며 자신을 가르켰다.  
"그래, 오긴 했네." 할리는 탁 소리나게 컴팩트를 닫으며 덧붙였다. " _이제서야_ 말이야."

나이트윙은 절로 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
"10분 밖에 안늦었잖아요." 그가 배트맨에게 말했다. 배트맨은 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다. "고작 10분이라고요."  
"10분 안에 많은 일들이 일어날 수 있다구."  
할리는 화장품들을 가방 안에 챙겨넣기 시작했다. 배트맨은 여전히 입을 다문체로 고개를 살짝 틀었다. 나이트윙은 그가 자신이 사온 감자튀김을 못마땅하게 보고 있다는걸 눈치 챘다.  
"늦어서 미안하다곤 안할거예요. 난 진짜 음식이 먹고 싶었다고요." 나이트윙은 뒷자석을 돌아보며 물었다. "배트맨이 뭘 먹는줄 알아요?"  
"로봇용 연료!"  
"...프로테인 셰이크요. B는 로봇이 아녜요."  
"응, 나도 알아."  
할리와 나이트윙은 나란히 배트맨을 쳐다보았다. 나이트윙은 다시 몸을 틀어 할리에게 말하기 시작했다.  
"오늘 하루종일 바빠서 밥 먹을 시간이 없었어요. 그래서 먹을걸 사온거 뿐이예요. 타당한 사유잖아요."  
"하루종일 뭐하는데? 일은 하고? 그도 그럴게 이 짓은," 할리는 잠시 나이트윙과 배트맨의 수트를 뜻하는듯 앞좌석을 향해 대충 손을 휘저었다. "돈이 안되잖아."  
할리가 갑자기 기쁜듯이 숨을 들어마셨다. "대학 다녀?"  
"자퇴했어." 나이트윙이 무어라 대답도 하기 전에 배트맨이 말했다.  
할리가 한번 더 숨을 들어마셨다. 다만 이번엔 기쁘지 않은듯 했다.  
"아니, 잠깐만요," 나이트윙이 운을 뗐지만 할리한테 귀를 꼬집히는 바람에 말을 잇지 못했다. "아, 할리, 아파요!"  
"닥터 할리라고 부르는게 좋을걸." 할리는 배트맨을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. "빨리 얘한테 졸업이라도 하고 와라고 해."  
"성인인데 어련히 하고 싶은데로 알아서 하겠지."  
할리는 나이트윙을 노려봤다. "그래서 머리를 그 꼴로 하고 다닌거야?"  
"내 머리가 어ㄸ-"  
"착한 애들이 반항기에 들어서면 이렇게 되는거야?"  
"본인이 가장 잘 알텐데."  
"무슨 소릴!" 할리는 손을 뻗어 배트맨의 어깨를 찰싹 때렸다. 그러곤 한숨을 쉬었다. "하긴, 내가 의대를 가긴 했지."  
나이트윙의 어깨너머로 감자 튀김을 하나 집어온 그는 덧붙였다. "그치만 난 약도 많이 했어."  
아이스티를 마시던 나이트윙은 사례가 들려 콜록거리기 시작했다.  
"어어어어어어엄청 많이 했지. 지금 생각해보니 자가 치료하는 중이라고 믿었던거 같아." 할리는 다시 손을 뻗어 이번엔 나이트윙의 어깨를 잡았다. "그렇다고 내가 잘 했단건 아니야. 할리 이모 말 똑똑히 세겨들어. 약은 절대 하지마."  
"알겠어요, 닥터 할리 이모."  
"등록금이 필요했던거면 나한테 전화하지 그랬어."  
"돈 없잖아요."  
"돈이야 구하면 되지." 할리는 잠시 생각에 잠긴듯 했다. "그리고 내가 장학금 받는데는 일가견이 있거든."  
"천재니까." 배트맨이 말했다. 칭찬이 아니라 그냥 사실을 읊조리는 듯한 말투는 배트맨만의 기술이었다.  
"뭐 그것도 있고."  
"진짜로요, 저 여잔 왜 여기 있는건데요?"  
"크레인에 대한 단서가 있다더군."  
"의학윤리에 대해 잠시 수다라도 떨겸 찾아갈까 했거든." 그렇게 말한 할리는 밝게 웃어보였다.  
"커다란 망치로 크레인의 두개골을 깨고 싶던거겠지." 배트맨이 정정했다.  
"빙고! 그리고 너희들은 나를 막을려 할거고!" 할리는 신난듯 했다. 뒷자석에서 몸을 뻗어 조수석과 운저석에 어깨동무하듯 팔을 두른 할리는 여전히 웃고 있었다. "진짜 재밌을거야!"


	2. 무임금 인턴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original work  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894139

"시간 안에 저지하지 못하면 지구 전체 인구 4분의 1은 사라질테지. 질문 있나?"  
플래시가 손을 들어 올렸다.  
"플래시, 전에도 얘기 했지만 질문할 때마다 손을 들어올릴 필요는 없어."  
배트맨의 말에 플래시는 슬그머니 손을 내렸다.  
"맞다, 그랬지. 그냥 그...갓난 애를 왜 데려왔나 싶어서 말이야."  
"여기에 갓난 애는 없는데."  
현재 배트맨은 한쪽 팔에 작은 아이를 안아들고 있었다. 아이는 머리에 핀을 꼽고 분홍색 발레복을 입고 있었다. 아이가 다리를 흔들자 신발이 반짝였다.  
"없...다고?"  
플래시는 자기가 지금 (배트맨이 쪼끄만 요정 공주를 안고 있는)헛 것을 보고 있는게 아니란걸 확인이라도 할려는듯 주위를 둘러보았다.  
"로버츠 양은 유아야. 북미의 반이 날라갈 수도 있다는 사실에 대해서 질문 있는 사람은 없는건가?"  
"유아를 왜 데려왔는데?"  
배트맨의 말을 무시하고 슈퍼맨이 물었다.  
"일이 있었어. 알아서 처리하고 있으니 신경 끄도록."  
로버츠 양은 자신의 손 전부를 입에 쑤셔 넣을려고 하고 있었다. 배트맨은 회의원들에게서 시선을 떼지 않고 벨트의 주머니에서 작은 플라스틱 장난감을 꺼내 로버츠 양에게 건네었다.  
"한 번 더 묻지. 이 사태랑 관련있는 질문은 없나?"  
입에서 손을 빼낸 로버츠 양은 장난감을 달그락 거리며 갖고 놀기 시작했다.  
"직접 나서는 대신 드론을 보내는건 로버츠 양 때문이야?"  
원더우먼이 재밌다는 미소를 지은체 물었다.  
"그건 로버츠 양과는 상관 없는 일이야."  
"하긴."  
그도 그럴게 배트맨에게 로켓을 멈출 만한 능력은 없었다. 로켓이 50대라면 더더욱.  
"인구의 25%가 사라지기까지 38분 남았군."  
로버츠 양이 배트맨의 망토를 잡기 위해 손을 뻗자 장난감이 떨어졌다. 장난감이 땅에 닿기 전에 잡은 배트맨은 말을 이었다.  
"서두르는게 좋을테지."  
배트맨은 자신의 팔에 안겨 있는 로버츠 양을 내려다 보았다.  
"마리아, 이런 행동에 대해선 사전에 얘기를 했을텐데."  
마리아는 배트맨의 망토를 머리 뒤집어쓸 심상인지 검은 천을 잡아 당겼다.  
  
  
  
그린 애로우는 모니터실에 들어오다 방안의 광경에 멈춰섰다.  
"배트맨, 여기에 왠 아기가 있는데?"  
"아기가 아니라 유아."  
배트맨은 현재 6개의 화면에서 6대의 드론을 동시에 조종하고 있었다. 마리아는 책상 위에 앉아서 누르면 달칵거리는 소리가 나는 빨간 버튼을 연신 누르고 있었다. 주변에는 크레파스와 종이들이 흩어져 있었다.  
"배트맨, 여기에 왠 유아가 있는데?"  
"그럼 로버츠 양을 배트모빌에 두고 오길 바라는건가?" 화면 하나가 폭발과 함께 꺼졌지만 곧 다른 화면이 새로 떴다.  
"위험한데다가 범죄적 과실의 요소가 있는 의견이군."  
"그 말이 아니- 대체 얘를 어디서 데려온거야?"  
배트맨은 화면에서 눈을 떼지 않고 말했다.  
"로빈들이 다 어디서 왔다고 생각해?"  
배트맨의 말에 그린 애로우는 그 자리에 굳어버렸다. "너- 진짜, 아니, 설마..."  
그린 애로우는 여전히 빨간 버튼을 연신 달칵 거리고 있는 마리아를 내려다 보았다.  
"농담이지? 원더 우먼이 절대....슈퍼맨이 절대 그런걸 내버려둘리가 없어."  
배트맨은 대답이 없었다.  
아이와 시선을 맞추기 위해 몸을 숙인 그린 애로우는 상냥한 목소리로 말했다.  
"안녕, 공주님. 혼자 잘 놀다니, 착한 아이네?"  
마리아는 다시금 빨간 버튼을 딸깍였다.  
"싫어!"  
아이의 반응에 애로우는 눈을 껌벅였다.  
"싫어?"  
"싫어!"  
"로버츠 양을 방해하지 말아줬으면 하군."  
그렇게 말한 배트맨은 처음으로 화면에서 눈을 뗐다. 마리아를 돌아본 그는 덧붙였다.  
"나쁜 의도로 그런건 아니니 용서해줘."  
배트맨은 다시 화면으로 시선을 돌렸고 마리아는 한번 더 버튼을 눌렀다.  
"진심이야?"  
몸을 똑바로 일으킨 애로우가 인상을 쓰며 물었다.  
"내가 쟤보다도 더 잘생기고 재밌는 자경단원이란걸 모르는거야?"  
"감수성 예민한 애들한테 거짓말 하는건 그만두지. 리그의 명성에 악영향을 주니까."  
"네가 리그 멤버긴 해?"  
"독립 계약자지."  
마리아가 버튼을 바닥을 향해 던졌고 플라스틱이 땅에 부딪히는 소리가 울렸다.  
"그만 나가 달라고 해야겠군. 너 때문에 로버츠 양이 불편해하고 있어."  
"내가 뭐?"  
"로버츠 양은 주변인에 대한 기준이 엄격해서 말이야."  
마리아는 이제 주변의 종이를 찢기 시작했다. 드론 한 대가 또 폭발하였다.  
"규칙을 만든 사람은 내가 아니야. 난 그저 규칙을 행하는 사람일뿐이지."  
그린 애로우는 믿기지 않는듯 손을 들어올렸다. 출입문을 향해 걸어간 그는 방 안에 남은 두 명을 향해 말했다.  
"나 애들한테 인기 많아."  
그 말을 마지막으로 그린 애로우는 모니터실을 나섰다.  
"그러시겠지."  
크레파스가 날아와 배트맨의 어깨를 맞췄다.  
"마리아, 네 솔직함은 높게 사지만 지금은 방해하지 말아줬으면 좋겠어."  
  
  
  
"그래서...대체 애기가 왜 있었던 거지 아는 사람?" 플래시가 물었다.  
"애기가 아니라 유아." 원더우먼이 웃으며 말했다.  
"왜 왔던지 간에 지금은 없는걸 보니 일이 잘 풀렸나 보네." 슈퍼맨이 말했다.  
"너희들은 배트맨의 정체를 알잖아. 친인척일 가능성은? 조카라던가?"  
그린 애로우가 원더우먼과 수퍼맨에게 물었다. 둘은 동시에 대답했다.  
"전혀."  
"숨겨둔 애인과의 아이라던가?"  
아쿠아맨의 의견에 수퍼맨은 어깨를 들썩이며 고개를 돌렸고 원더우먼은 웃기 시작했다.  
"아니란 말이군."  
"한동안 엄청 신경쓰이겠는데." 플래시가 불평했다.  
"배트맨이 숨겨둔 애인이 있을 수도 있다는 점이?"  
"그것도 그렇고. 갑자기 나타났다 갑자기 사라진 꼬마애도 그렇고. 존한테 배트맨 생각을 읽어달라고 하면 해줄까?"  
"거절하도록 하지."  
플래시의 등 뒤에 나타난 존이 대답했다.  
"으악, 놀래라- 왜 안되는데?"  
"도덕적인 문제를 제외하더라도," 그의 말과는 다르게 존의 말투는 그가 도덕적인 문제를 제외하지 않을거란걸 강조했다.  
"배트맨의 머릿 속을 살피는건...즐거운 일은 아니니까. 오후만큼은 편하게 보낼 생각이거든."  
"너무하네."  
아쿠아맨이 위로하듯 플래시의 어깨를 토닥여 주었다.  
"살다보면 알 수 없는 일도 있는거지."  
  
  
"마리아, 왜 보육원에 안있고 웨인씨랑 같이 들어오니?"  
브루스는 폴이 누워있는 병원침대에 아이를 앉혔다.  
"오늘 하루 웨인사에서 인턴을 하겠다고 얼마나 강경하게 주장하던지, 거절을 못하겠더군요."  
진정제 때문에 아직도 살짝 비몽사몽한 폴이 마리아를 자기 쪽으로 데려와 안으며 브루스에게 물었다.  
"일하는데 방해한건 아니죠? 회사에 데려오면 안되는걸 알긴 하는데 오늘은-"  
"천만에요. 오늘 로버츠 양의 모습을 보고 있자니 우리 회사에 큰 도움이 될 인재 같더군요. 폴, 당신이 퇴원하거든 입사 면접이라도 하기 위해 로버츠 양을 한번 더 데려와달라고 하고 싶을 정도였어요."  
"마리아를 돌봐 줘서 고마워요."  
"뭘 이런걸로. 그럼 로버츠 양, 폴을 잘 부탁하네."  
"아라써."  
브루스는 폴에게 고개를 한번 끄덕이는 걸로 인사를 대신하고는 병실의 문을 향해 걸어갔다. 마리아는 브루스를 향해 손을 뻗어 손가락을 꼼지락 거리며 말했다.  
"빠이 빠이."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 원작자가 댓글에 언급하길 그린 애로우가 "원더우먼이 절대..."하다가 말을 끊어 먹은 이유는 '원더우먼이 어린 여자애들이 커서 나쁜 악당들과 싸우게 내버려둘리가 없지....아니, 잠깐'하고 깨달았기 때문. 원더는 여자아이들이 커서 멋진 전사가 되는걸 막지는 않을거라고.


	3. 다 함께 춤을

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 원작 original work:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002432

"그러니까.....지금 우리가 유령들 때문에 여기 갇힌거라 이거지?" 플래시가 물었다.  
수퍼맨을 한숨을 내쉬곤 대답했다. "그렇지."  
마법과 유령들. 만약 전자 유령들이었다면 슈퍼맨은 세 배로 무력해졌을 것이다.  
"나풀거리면서 춤추는 유령들 때문에 말이지."그린 랜턴이 덧붙였다.  
"발레리나들이야." 춤추는 인영들을 살펴보던 원더우먼이 그린랜턴의 말을 정정했다.  
"이 공연 대체 얼마나 긴건데?"  
블랙 카나리가 묻자 자타나가 대답했다.  
"관객들 상태를 봐선 꽤나 길거 같은데."  
관중석의 말라 비틀어진 시체를 발로 살짝 건드리며 자타나는 얼굴을 징그렸다.  
"반복되고 있군."  
배트맨의 말에 그에게로 시선이 쏠렸다. 고담시 어둠의 기사는 어둠으로 가득한 공연장 내부의 유독스레 어두운 그림자 속에 서있었다.  
"지그프리드가 등장해야 할 때 연극을 멈추곤 다시 4부로 돌아고 있어."  
"그런걸 대체 어떻게 아는거야?"  
플래시가 묻자 카나리가 당연하다는 듯 대꾸했다.  
"이런걸 아는게 배트맨의 직업이잖아."  
"마루 아래에 있는거 아냐?"  
그린랜턴의 물음에 블랙 카나리는 그를 쳐다보았다.  
"귀신이 마루 아래 있다고."  
카나리의 대답은 의문문의 형태를 띄었지만 카나리의 말투는 아니었다.  
"당연히 시신 얘기지."  
"시신이 마루 아래에 있었다면 다른 귀신들처럼 여기에 있었을거야." 자나타는 안타깝다는듯 그린랜턴에게 말을 건넸다. "유령 규칙인걸."  
"유령은 규칙 같은거 없을걸. 그냥 우리가 그렇게 믿길 바라는거야." 무용수들이 제자리로 돌아가는걸 바라보며 슈퍼맨이 말했다.  
"더 좋은 생각이 있는것도 아니잖아."  
"난 우리가 대체 너를 왜 데리고 왔는지 이해가 안된다." 플래시가 그린랜턴에게 말했다. "이런 상황에서 네가 무슨 도움이 되는데? 커다란 초록색 주먹으로 귀신을 두드려 패기라도 할거야?"  
"사돈 남말하시네. 그럼 넌 뭐하게? 귀신들 주변을 엄청 빨리 달려서 귀신들을 어지럽히기라도 할거야?"  
" _나는_ 멤버들의 사기를 위해서 온거야. 누구랑은 다르게 난 재밌는 사람이거든."  
자타나가 고개를 끄더였다. "맞는 말이야."  
"고마워, Zee."  
플래시는 손을 입 앞에 갔다 댔다. 부는 시늉과 함께 앞으로 손을 내밀더니 플래시는 양손으로 하트 모양을 만들어보이는걸로 그에게 고마움을 나타냈다. 자타나는 양손으로 총모양을 만들며 윙크하는 것으로 화답했다.  
"정말이지, 왜 이렇게 귀여운거야?"  
블랙 카나리의 말에 자타나는 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
"나도 몰라. 좀 덜 귀여울려고 노력하고 있긴한데, 그래서 더 귀여워지는거 같아."  
"마법으로 어떻게 안돼? 유령도 마법 같은 거잖아."  
그린 랜턴의 물음에 눈을 굴린 자타나는 _상당히_ 신이난 목소리로 말했다. (자타나는 전혀 신나지 않았다.)  
"와아, 세상에, 내가 어떻게 그 생각을 못했지?"  
무대 쪽으로 돌아선 그는 양손을 입에 대고 크게 외쳤다.  
"ㄲ ㅓ ㅈ ㅕ!"  
아무런 일도 일어나지 않았다.  
팀원들 쪽으로 몸을 돌린 자타나는 허리에 손을 얹더니 이렇게 말했다.  
"휴, 힘들어 죽는줄 알았네."  
"방금 그게 내가 제일 좋아하는 주문이야."  
블랙 카나리의 말에 자타나도 동의하듯 고개를 끄덕였다.  
"좋은 주문이지."  
"유일하게 여기서 벗어나기 위해 머리를 쥐어짜고 있는 사람한테 너무한거 아냐."  
그린 랜턴이 불평했다.  
"싸우지마. 유령들이 원하는게 바로 그거라고. 우리가 싸우기 시작하면 저 꺼름칙한 혼령들한테 놀아나는거야."  
수퍼맨의 말에 플래시는 이해가 안된다는 표정으로 그를 쳐다보았다.  
"대체 예전에 무슨 일이 있었던거야?"  
"유령. 유령이 있었지."  
"다음 인물이 나오길 기다리는거 같아." 원더우먼이 말했다.  
그는 인영들이 춤을 추다가 멈추곤 다시 처음 자리로 돌아가는걸 집중해서 보고 있었다. 물론, 배트맨 또한 같은것을 관찰하고 있었다.  
"우리들 중 누군가가 발레리나 역할을 해야된다는거야?"  
"발레리노."  
블랙 카나리의 의문에 배트맨이 자동으로 대답했다.  
"그럼 난 안되겠네. 난 호두까기 인형 밖에 할 줄 몰라."  
그린 랜턴이 플래시를 쳐다보았다.  
"농담이지?"  
"내가 백조의 호수를 배울 일이 어딨었겠어?"  
"아니, 내 말은 애초에 왜 발레를 할 줄 아냐고."  
"발레하는 친구를 도와주고 싶었거든."  
"그래서 같이 발레를 배운거야?"  
자타나가 묻자 플래시는 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
"그게 아니라 다른 사람한테 가르치는게 복습하기 좋다더라고. 그래서 걔가 수업듣고 돌아오면 그날 배운걸 나한테 가르쳐줬어."  
"그러니까 네 말은 넌 호두까기 인형의 여자 파트 밖에 할 줄 모른다는 말이네."  
"...그런 셈이지."  
"전혀 도움 안되는 얘기였잖아."  
그린 랜턴이 말했다. 리거들은 무용수들이 고장난 테이프처럼 제자리로 돌아가는걸 지켜봤다. 정적이 이어지던 찰나 배트맨이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 한껏 공기를 빨아들렸다가 폐를 텅 비워내는듯한 그런 한숨이었다.  
"여기서 벗어나면서 전원 기억을 잃을 확률은 얼마나 되지."  
"낮은 편이야."  
자타나가 대답했다.  
"얼마나."  
"우리가 기억을 잃지 않을 확률이 대략 84퍼센트 정도 될거야."  
"흠."  
"네가 춤의 힘으로 우릴 구했다고 놀리지 않을게."  
수퍼맨은 그렇게 말하면서도 배트맨과 눈이 마주치는걸 피하는듯 했다.  
"난 네가 안보는데서만 놀릴게. 내가 놀리는지도 모르게 놀릴게."  
"그건 불가능하지 싶은데."  
"아까도 말했듯이 그런걸 알아내는게 배트맨이 하는 일이라니까."  
플래시의 말에 자타나와 블랙 카나리가 한마디씩 덧붙였다. 배트맨은 손가락을 편채 한 손을 들어올렸다. 뭘 하는건가 싶던 리거들은 곧 그가 뭘 하는지 눈치 챘다.  
"카보 산 루카스에서의 배구 시합, 고담 아카데미의 도서관, 가지 소동, 조의 사라진 스웨터, 이구아나 이야기."  
말을 나열 하면서 배트맨은 손가락을 한개씩 접었다.  
"난 아무 말도 안했어."  
그린 랜턴이 말했다.  
"내 다른 능력이 뭔지 알아? 바로 침묵이야."  
침묵은 블랙 카나리의 다른 능력이 아니었다.  
"난 이 젊은 나이에 죽고 싶지 않아."  
플래시가 말했다.  
"우린 여섯명인데 협박용 흑역사들은 다섯개 뿐이야?"  
슈퍼맨의 물음에 배트맨은 원더우먼을 바라보았다. 슈퍼맨도 원더우먼을 바라보았다. 원더우먼은 둘을 향해 웃어보였다.  
"아하."  
"그렇게 입고 춤 출건 아니지? 악당 같잖아."  
배트맨의 복장을 찬찬히 살펴본 원더우먼이 말했다.  
"유령들이 그런걸 잘 구분 못하기는 해."  
자타나의 말에 슈퍼맨이 인상을 썼다.  
"유령들 감싸주지 마."  
"인종차별자처럼 유령을 차별하는 사람을 나타내는 말은 없어?"  
플래시가 궁금한듯 물었지만 아무도 대답하지 않았다.  
배트맨이 장갑을 벗자 원더우먼이 도움이 되고자 손을 내밀어 그의 장갑을 받아주었다. 헐렁한 장갑을 굳이 껴본건 그냥 재밌어 보여서 였다.  
"마스크도 벗을거야?"  
망토를 벗은 배트맨에게 그린 랜턴이 물었다.  
플래시가 헉 하며 숨을 들이마셨다.  
"그럼 드디어 배트맨의 정체를 알게되는건가?"  
"얼굴을 알아 볼 수 있을 때의 얘기지만 말이야."  
자타나가 말했다.  
"그렇지. 네가 마스크를 벗으면 그냥 왠 남자일거 아냐. 얼굴을 봐도 네가 누군지 모를걸."  
블랙 카나리의 일침에 플래시는 기가찬듯 했다. 셋의 대화를 무시한체 원더우먼이 배트맨에게 말했다.  
"그 신발로 발레는 조금 힘들지 않을까?"  
"'내가 마스크를 벗는다면'. 허. 나 마스크 벗은적 있거든? 그 때 봤잖아!"  
"봤다면 기억에 남았을거 같은데."  
원더우먼의 말에 동의하는지 배트맨은 전투화를 벗기 시작했다. 그는 지금 상황이 마음에 들지 않는듯한 눈치였다.  
"만난적도 여러번 있어."  
"전혀 기억안나."  
"너네 아빠까지 만났는데."  
"말도 안돼. 알지도 못하는 사람이 우리 아빠를 왜 만나?"  
"너랑 같이 만났잖아!"  
배트맨이 마스크를 벗었다.  
"세상에."  
그린랜턴이 중얼거렸다. 배트맨은 얼굴의 윗부분을 가리는 까만 마스크를 두르고 있었다. 눈이 있을 자리를 대신한 흰 렌즈가 번뜩이자 평소보다 더 께름칙한 분위기를 풍겼다.  
"마스크 밑에 또 마스크를 쓰고 다녀?"  
플래시의 물음에 하얀 렌즈가 그를 바라보았다.  
"넌 안그러나 보군."  
"내가 왜 마스크를 두개나 쓰고 다니겠어?"   
플래시가 되물었지만 배트맨은 이미 무대쪽으로 향하고 있었다. 걸음걸이에서 짜증이 느껴지는게 망토를 둘렀을 때보다 무서워보였다.  
"성가신 애들 때문에?"  
블랙 카나리가 대신 대답했다.  
"네 말은 배트맨이 사실은 깐깐한 괴짜 할아버지라는 거야?"  
"힘내, 괴짜 할아범! 너만 믿을게!"  
자타나가 무대를 향해 외쳤다.  
브루스는 로트바르트가 무대를 내려 오기를 기다렸다. 지그프리드 왕자가 등장할 차례가 되자 브루스는 조명 아래로 나섰고 조용하던 극장 안에 음악이 울려퍼졌다. 무용수들은 제자리로 돌아가지 않고 연극을 이어갔다.  
"발레 배웠다며, 뱃시 지금 잘 하고 있는거야?"  
그린랜턴이 플래시에게 묻자 스피드스터는 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
"괜찮은거 같은데."  
"비디오 게임처럼 한동작 틀릴 때마다 처음부터 다시 하는거 아냐?"  
자타나의 물음에 수퍼맨은 치를 떨었다.  
"제발 아니길 빌어야지."  
" _쉬잇!"_ 원더우먼은 여전히 배트맨의 장갑을 끼고 있었는데 마스크를 써보는걸 간신히 참고 있는듯 했다. 아마 조금 뒤면 그는 배트맨의 망토를 둘러볼 것이다.  
"뭔 내용인지 전혀 모르겠어."  
그린 랜턴이 불평하자 블랙 카나리가 작은 목소리로 대꾸했다.  
"앞 부분을 다 놓쳤으니 당연하지."  
"그게 내 탓이야?"  
" _쉬이이이잇!"_  
오데트 역할의 흐릿한 인영이 부드럽게 한 바퀴 도는 동안 배트맨이 그의 허리를 받혀주었다.  
"유령은 균형을 잃지 않아. 굳이 잡아줘야 할 필요는 없다고."  
슈퍼맨이 중얼거렸다.  
"유령이 그걸 즐기나 보지."  
자타나가 말했다.  
"변태 유령인거지."  
블랙 카나리가 덧붙이자 슈퍼맨은 몸을 떨었다.  
"왕자가 오데트한테 사랑을 맹세하면서 딴 여자한테 한눈 팔아서 미안하다고 하는 장면이야."  
플래시가 그린 랜턴에게 설명했다.  
"으. 좋게 끝날 일이 없는 얘기네."  
배트맨이 한쪽 무릎을 꿇었고 오데트는 가볍게 뛰며 그의 곁을 떠났다.  
"거봐. 그게 사과한다고 될 일인가."  
"그치만 봐봐, 결국 돌아오잖아."  
배트맨은 한번 더 무릎을 꿇었고, 오데트 역시 한번 더 그의 곁에서 멀어졌다.  
"저건 그냥 왕자를 갖고 노는거잖아! 이제 자기 멋대로 해도 왕자가 봐줄거라고 생각하는게 분명해. 그냥 헤어지는게 왕자한테 좋을걸."  
"근데 그러면 왕자 때문에 오데트는 영원히 백조의 모습으로 살게 될거야."  
"그러게 새대가리처럼 그러지 말고 처음부터 상대를 잘 골랐어야지."  
수퍼맨을 제외한 리거들이 제발 그가 닥쳐주길 바란다는 표정으로 그린랜턴을 쳐다봤다. 수퍼맨은 진작에 포기했다는듯 고개를 내저었다. 팀원들이 떠드는 소리에 원더우먼은 결국 앞좌석으로 자리를 옮겼다. 배트맨이 오데트에게 팔을 두른체 그의 몸을 낮췄다.  
"진정한 사랑이야. 로맨틱하지 않아?"  
"내 눈엔 그냥 눈 뒤집힌 놈처럼 여자를 쫓아다니는거 같은데."  
배트맨이 오데트는 들어올리지 여성 리거들이 소리 없이 박수를 쳤다. 슈퍼맨도 황홀한 표정을 짓고 있었다.  
"뭔데? 왜 그런 반응인데? 나도 말이야," 그린 랜턴은 허공에다 누군가의 허리를 잡고 들어올리는 척을 했다. "나도 공기정도는 들 수 있다고."  
"할 수야 있겠지. 근데 뱃시가 하면 왠지 더 우아한 느낌이잖아."  
"배리, 입 조심 하는게-"  
"유령들 있는데서 본명으로 부르지 마!"  
"뭔, 쟤들이 해봤자 뭘 한-닌자 유령들!"  
새까만 어둠으로 만들어진듯한 유령들과 로트바르트가 다시 무대 위에 나타났다. 그린 랜턴은 손을 입 주위에 동그랗게 말고는 소리쳤다.  
"본 때를 보여줘!"  
"너 지금 백조의 호수를 야유하는거야?"  
슈퍼맨이 못 믿겠다는듯 물었다.  
"유령 백조의 호수잖아."  
"그건 그렇네."  
"내가 여태껏 본 싸움 중에서 제일 실망스러운걸."  
"이건 발레야, 프로 레슬링이 아니라고."  
플래시의 말에 그린랜턴은 빙그레 웃으며 대답했다.  
"그런게 있다면 엄청 챙겨봤을텐데."  
"나도 꽤나 좋아했을거 같아."  
앞자석에 앉은 원더우먼이 뒤돌아보며 말했다.  
"또 들어올린다!"  
원더우먼이 그 장면을 놓칠까봐 자타나가 서둘러 말해줬다.  
"근데 랜턴이 틀린 말을 한것도 아니잖아. 사람도 아니고 유령을 들어올리는거라고."  
플래시가 불평했다.  
"로맨틱하게 들어올리잖아."  
"차이가 있어?"  
"당연하지."  
여성 리거들과 슈퍼맨이 대답했다.  
"잠깐, 여자가 죽은거야?"  
배트맨이 오데트를 바닥에 내려놓자 그린랜턴이 물었다.  
"잠깐 한눈 팔았더니 이게 뭔 일이야?"  
"너한테 이런 말을 해서 미안한데, 오데트는 처음부터 죽어있었어."  
자타나의 말에 그린랜턴은 눈을 굴렸다.  
"그래, 귀신은 처음부터 죽어있었지. 내 말은 극중에서 말이야. 유령이 죽은척 하는거야?"  
"척하지 않아도 이미 죽었다니까."  
"본때를 보여줘!!"  
플래시가 외치자 배트맨이 극적으로 로트바르트의 날개를 뜯어냈다.  
"와, 너무하네. 네 말은 듣고 내 말은 무시하는거야?"  
"극본에 짜여진 대로 하는거야. 내가 뭐라하든 어차피 일어날 일이었다고."  
"응, 그러셔."  
원더우먼이 거의 으르렁 거리듯이 둘을 조용히 시켰다. 배트맨이 오데트를 들어올리자 승리감이 넘치는 음악이 흘러나오기 시작했다. 마지막으로 배트맨이 오데트를 껴안자 무용수들이 하나 둘 사라지기 시작했다. 어느새 무대는 텅 비었고 조명도 나갔다. 어두워진 무대를 창틈으로 들어온 달빛이 밝혔다.  
원더우먼이 일어나서 박수를 치기 시작하자 하나 둘 갈채가 늘었다.  
배트맨은 인사하지 않았다.  
부드러운 춤사위와는 상반될정도로 무대에서 내려오는 모습이 뻣뻣했다.  
"기분은 좀 어떄?"  
장갑을 돌려주며 다이애나가 물었다.  
" _춥군_."  
몸이 떨리는걸 참을려고 이를 꽉 깨문체 배트맨이 답했다. 유령과의 춤. 죽음의 냉기가 산자의 온기를 집어 삼켜버린 것이다.  
"ㅂㅗㅁ ㄴㅏㄹ ㅎㅐㅅ ㅂㅕㅌ ㅊㅓ ㄹㅓㅁ ㄸㅏ ㅅㅡ ㅎㅐ ㅈㅕ ㄹㅏ"  
자타나의 주문 덕에 배트맨은 조금 안정을 되찾은듯 했다. 하지만 그는 여전히 배트맨이었기에 그렇게 많이 안정되지는 않았다.  
"고마워, 자타나."  
자타나는 경례하듯 손을 이마에 댔다.  
"뭘 이런걸요, 깐깐 할아범."  
"누구 얘긴지 모르겠군."  
"모른척 하지 마요, 깐깐 할아범."  
"고담 아카데미 도서관."  
"명을 받들겠습니다, 배트맨 대장님."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 자타나의 주문: '꺼져' '봄날 햇볕처럼 따쓰해져라'  
> 원작에서 Old man Jenkins 라는 표현이 나옵니다.  
> 대충 설명하자면 걸핏 하면 "성가신 애들 같으니!"하고 외치는 성질 드럽고 사알짝 정신 나간듯한 늙은 남성 같은 느낌인데 여기서는 깐깐한 괴짜 할아범으로 번역 하였습니다.


	4. 배트맨 vs 슈퍼맨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 원작 original work:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793071

슈퍼맨은 가지런히 모은 양손을 입에 갖다댄체 현상황을 가늠하고 있었다. 마치 그의 눈이 곧 불이 나올 것처럼 이글거리고 있었는데 다행히 진짜로 불이 나는 일은 없었다.  
"안되겠다. 너랑 싸워야 겠다."  
한참을 고민한 끝에 그가 말했다.  
배트맨은 피곤한듯이 미간을 주물렀다. 장갑을 끼고 마스크까지 낀 상태였기에 그렇게 효과가 좋지는 않았다.  
"아니. 안 싸워도 돼."

"네 탓이야. 다른 선택사항이 없잖아."  
"네가 설마 이런 일 때문에 날 태양에 던져 놓고 싶어할 줄은-"  
"뭐?" 슈퍼맨은 적잖이 충격을 받은듯한 표정을 지었다. "싸우자고 했지, 내가 언제 항성으로 널 죽이고 싶다고 했어?"  
"오해해서 미안하군. 다른 생각이라도 있나보지? 얘가 너를 우두머리라고 인정할 때까지 나를 계속 때려팰 생각이었나?"  
"오리들은 우두머리가 없어."  
슈퍼맨은 인상을 쓰며 말하곤 배트맨의 발치에 몸을 숙였다.  
"아닌가? 있던가?"  
애기 오리가 작게 울었다. 작은 다리로 배트맨을 5분 동안 바쁘게 뛰어다닌 오리는 배트맨이 멈춰선 덕에 그의 곁에 붙어서있을 수 있는것만으로도 만족한듯 했다.  
"너, 진짜 싫어."  
슈퍼맨이 퍽 진지하게 말했다. 순간 아차 싶은 표정을 지은 그는 오리한테 설명했다.  
"너한테 한 말은 아니야."  
오리는 배트맨의 발 뒤에 숨을려고 버둥거렸다.  
"넌 오리를 좋아하지도 않잖아."  
"오리를 좋아하는 사람은 없어."  
"난 오리를 좋아해."  
"그래서 나보고 어떡하라고? 내가 일부러 이런거 같아? 네가 나를 알고 지낸 세월동안 대체 나의 어떤 면 때문에 그런 생각을 한거야?"  
"아기 새들을 모으는거라던가?"  
배트맨은 슈퍼맨의 말을 무시했다. 마스크 때문에 배트맨의 표정이 보이지 않았으나 슈퍼맨은 그가 어이없다는 표정로 저를 쳐다보고 있다는걸 눈치챘다. 슈퍼맨이 몸을 일으키자 오리는 배트맨의 발 주위를 맴돌며 삑삑 거리며 울었다.  
"안아주길 바라는거 같아."  
"네가 안든가. 오리 좋아한다며."  
"내가 안아주길 원하는게 아니란 말야."  
"어쩌라고. 초광속 뒀다 뭐하게, 그냥 들어올려."  
슈퍼맨은 고개를 내저었다.  
"대부분의 동물들은 초광속을 싫어하더라고."  
슈퍼맨의 말에 배트맨은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜들었다.  
"대부분?"  
"거북이들은 크게 신경을 안쓰더라. 그치만 꽥꽥이는 안좋아할걸."  
"오리한테 이름 붙여주지마."  
배트맨이 몸을 숙이자 오리는 기쁜 듯이 그의 손 위로 뛰어올랐다.  
"하다못해 꽥꽥이 말고 다른 이름으로 짓던가. 얘가 너를 따라다니게 할려면 어떻게 해야하지?"  
"그 방법을 알았다면 내가 벌써 납치해 갔겠지. 어디까지나 가정인데, 네가 오리 이름을 지어야한다면 뭐라고 지을거야?"  
그에게 물으며 슈퍼맨은 뒷주머니에서 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 배트맨은 오리를 들고 있는 손을 가슴에 붙인체 뻣뻣하게 서있었다. 아기 오리는 배트맨의 발치에 앉아있을 때보다 훨씬 행복해 보였다.  
"페넬로피."  
"하여튼 네 허세는 알아줘야 한다니까. 남자애면 어쩔려고?"  
슈퍼맨은 암호화된 메신저 앱을 켜곤 전화 버튼을 눌렀다.  
"그럼 페넬로피라는 이름을 가진 남자애가 되겠지. 누구한테 전화하는거야."  
"원더우먼!"  
배트맨의 질문에 대답하는 동시에 전화 상대에게 인사를 할 셈으로 슈퍼맨이 외쳤다.  
"배트맨이 길 잃은 아기 새를 발견했어. 아니, 이번엔 진짜 아기 새야. 어. 아기 청둥오리. 농담아냐. 새근새근 자고 있어."  
"원더우먼한테 말 하지마."  
"내가 왜 이런걸로 거짓말을 하겠어? 지금 눈 앞에 있다니까. 배트맨은 애기가 성가시데. 내말이! 이름을 뭘로 지은지 알아? 페넬로피란다. 그러니까. 내가 벌써 한소리 했어. 주소 보낼테니까 좀 있다 보자."  
"원더우먼을 왜 이 일에 관련시키는지 모르겠군."  
"동물들과 말이 통하잖아. 페넬로피한테 상황 설명을 해줄수 있을지도 몰라."  
"그 이름은 어디까지나 가정이었어. 아쿠아맨한테까지 말하겠군."  
슈퍼맨은 조심스레 오리의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
"둘이 친하잖아! 너한테 새로운 사이드 킥이 생겼다고 둘이서 수다 좀 떨수 있는거 아냐?"  
"사이드 킥 아니고, 데리고 있을 것도 아니고, 아쿠아맨이 나한테 오리에 관한걸 물어보는걸 원하지도 않아,"  
"둘이서 좀 더 친해지면 잘 지낼 수 있을거 같은데."  
짐작컨데 슈퍼맨은 오리가 아니라 아쿠아맨 얘기를 하고 있었다.  
"내가 가는 곳은 옷이 필수사항이라서 안되겠군."  
슈퍼맨은 어이없다는 듯 웃었다.  
"아쿠아맨이 그 정도는 아니잖아."  
"아틀란티스에 간적도 있어. 거기 사람들은 옷을 입더군. 그러니 문화적인것도 아니란 말이지."  
"복근을 자랑하고 싶은가 보지."  
"우리 중에 복근 없는 사람도 있나."  
배트맨이 당연하다는듯 말했다.  
"그렇게 자랑할 만한 것도 아니었고."  
"자랑할 만하던데."  
"그런건 아쿠아맨한테 말해주지 그래."  
"복근이 끝내준다고? 거절할게."  
슈퍼맨은 잠시 고민하는듯 턱을 긁적였다.  
"말해주는게 좋을까?"  
"응."  
원더우먼은 금 가는 소리와 함께 인도에 착지했다. 너무 신이 난 나머지 미처 속도를 못 줄인듯 했다.  
"페넬로피는 어디있어?"  
"이름 없다니까."  
배트맨이 말 하자 원더우먼은 그의 손에 들린 노랑색 털뭉치를 발견했다.  
원더우먼은 기쁜듯 숨을 한가득 들어마셨다.  
"아가야!"  
"그래, 아기지. 어떻게 해야 나한테서 떨어지겠어?"  
"거짓말 하지마. 귀엽고 사랑스워서 마음 속으론 벌서 정 들었잖아."  
페넬로피의 머리를 쓰다듬어주기 위해 원더우먼이 배트맨의 곁으로 다가오며 말했다.  
"누구 얘긴지 모르겠군."  
"오리 얘길 수도 있고, 네 얘길 수도 있고."  
슈퍼맨의 말에 배트맨은 그를 노려보았다.  
"혼자 남겨졌나봐. 부화하는데 너무 오래 걸려서 어미랑 자매들이 먼저 떠나버렸대."  
배트맨의 손 위에서 잠든 오리를 쓰다듬으며 원더우먼이 설명했다.  
"너무 외로워서 죽을 뻔 했어."  
"오리는 외롭다고 안 죽어."  
슈퍼맨은 딱 소리 나게 손가락을 튕겼다.  
"아냐, 그럴 수도 있어! 너무 오래전 일이라 까맣게 잊고 있었네."  
배트맨은 이 사실을 받아들이는걸 거부하고 있었지만 클락이 농장에서 컸다는 사실을 무시할 순 없었다. 게다가 원더우먼이 진지한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이고 있었다.  
"오리가 너무 외로우면 죽는다고. 진심이야?"  
"슬프지만 사실이야."  
"나한테 대체 이런걸 왜 알려주는거야. 이런걸 몰라도 잘 살고 있었다고."  
"모든걸 알고 싶어하는 줄 알았는데?"  
"쓸모 있는 모든걸 알고 싶어하는거지. 이건 전혀 쓸모 없는 정보라고."  
"가족들과 헤어진 아기 오리를 발견했을 경우를 대비해서 알아두는 것도 나쁘지 않다고 생각하는데."  
"방금 전까진 아무 문제 없이 내 일과를 그대로 진행했겠지. 너희들 때문에 그 기회가 날아갔어."  
"페넬로피가 지낼 만한 데는 있어? 연못 같은데 말이야."  
원더우먼이 물었다.  
"다른 오리들이랑 둬도 괜찮나?"  
"큰일 날 소리를! 안돼, 안돼, 절대 안돼. 다른 오리들이 공격하거나, 물에 빠질 수도 있어."  
원더우먼의 말에 배트맨은 아니꼽다는 말투로 대꾸했다.  
"물에 빠진다고."  
"응."  
"오리가 물에 빠진다고."  
"아기 오리잖아. 아직 헤엄칠 줄도 모르고 혼자선 온기를 유지 못해."  
"아니면 외로워서 죽던가."  
"그렇지!"  
원더우먼이 외쳤다. 배트맨은 평소처럼 무표정했는데 기쁜 듯한 무표정은 아니었다.   
"그러니까 연못에 데려가기 전에 따로 돌봐줘야 돼."  
"난 오리를 키울 생각 없어."  
"누군가는 페넬로피를 돌봐줘야지."  
"그리고 이 아가는 벌써 널 제법 사랑하는거 같은데?"  
"우린 초면이야."  
"첫눈에 반할 정도로 네가 매력이 넘치나 보지."  
원더우먼이 지금 상황이 재밌다는 듯이 말했고 배트맨은 여전히 무표정했다.  
"그리고 네가 봐도 귀엽잖아."  
배트맨은 페넬로피를 눈 높이로 들어올렸다. 어느새 잠에서 깬 아기 오리는 눈을 깜빡거리며 주변을 둘러보았다.  
"난 네가 싫어."  
배트맨이 오리에게 말했다. 오리는 기쁜듯이 삑삑 거리며 울었다.  
"너 때문에 내 처지가 곤란하게 됐다고. 내가 널 키우는 일은 없을거야."  
페넬로피는 한번더 삑 하고 울더니 배트맨의 손에서 뒤뚱거리며 걸었다.  
"만약에라도 널 키운다면 나중에 잡아먹을거야."  
페넬로피가 그의 얼굴 쪽으로 걸어오기 시작하자 배트맨은 아기 오리가 떨어지지 않게 하기 위해 다시 손을 가슴께에 받혔다.  
"통역해 줄까?"  
원더우먼이 물었다.  
"페넬로피한테 망토라도 둘러주면 좀더 정이 갈거 같아?"  
슈퍼맨이 물었다.  
"안 키울거라니까."  


  
모나코로 수학 여행을 갔던 팀이 기념품을 넘칠정도로 사왔던 덕에 알프레드까지 그의 가방 옮기는걸 도와주었다. 문을 열고 들어오니 왠일인지 딕이 문가에서 기다리고 있었는데 그가 둘에게 조용히하라는듯 손가락에 입술에 가져다 데자 팀은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜들었다. 딕이 웃으며 따라오라는듯 손짓을 했고 팀은 상황 파악이 안된 와중에도 조용이 그를 따라갔다.  
딕은 뭔가 사건이 터졌을 때만 짓는 이빨이 훤히 드러나느 미소를 띄고 있었는데 그렇다고 큰일이 난건 아닌거 같았다. 발소리를 죽이고 몰래몰래 걷는 모양새가...그래, 꼭 브루스 몰래 뭔가를 할 때 같았다.  
딕을 선두로 셋은 응접실 쪽으로 살금살금 걸어갔다.  
셋이 발견한 것은 잠든 브루스였다.   
  
아기 오리를 배에 올린체 잠든 브루스.  
  
잠든 아기 오리를 배에 올린체 잠든 브루스.  
  
팀은 가방을 떨구곤 양손을 얼굴에 파묻었다. 브루스를 깨우지 않기 위해 딕은 가방이 바닥에 닿기 전에 잡았다.  
"3일간 집을 비운거 뿐인데, 대체 뭔 일이 있었던거야."


	5. 외래종의 침입

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 원작 original work  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706265

배트맨은 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇으며 몸을 숙였다. 텅 빈 공장의 주변을 둘러삼킨 덩굴들을 살펴보던 그는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 누군가가 다가오는 발소리가 밤공기를 메웠다. 하이힐이 시멘트에 부딪히는 소리. 그 덕에 배트맨은 발소리의 주인을 짐작 할 수 있었다. 이내 또각거리는 발소리가 멎었고 드다 고개를 들자 [맨드라고라의 꽃](http://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/d5/c1/31d5c16ed3b557329cf33d7861f36a2f.jpg)을 본떠 만듯듯한 드레스를 차려입은 포인 아이비가 허리에 손을 얹은체 서있었다.   
배트맨은 말 없이 일어서서 아이비의 반대방향으로 걸어가기 시작했다.  
"야!"  
아이비의 외침에 배트맨은 멈춰섰다.  
"가도 된다고 안했어!"  
배트맨은 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
"네가 한 일이 아니란것 쯤은 알고 있어."  
"개소리하네."  
아이비는 화난듯 한쪽발을 딱딱 거리는 소리가 나게 바닥에 부딪혔다.  
"네 소행이라고 하는건가?"  
"그런게 아니라! 내가 한짓이 아니라는걸 증명하기 위해서 내가 얼마나 만반의 준비를 했는데 멋대로 결론 내리지마."  
"네 짓이 아니란게 당연하니까."  
"그러니까 그걸 어떻게 아냐고!"  
배트맨은 아이비를 돌아보았으나 완전히 눈을 맞추진 않았다.  
"이건 칡이야. 아이비, 네가 주동자였다면 토종 식물을 골랐겠지. 담쟁이 같은걸로."  
아이비는 그를 노려보았다.  
"날 연구한거야?"  
"아니."  
아이비는 여전히 내키지 않는듯 팔장을 꼈다.  
"칡인건 어떻게 알았고?"  
"보편적인 원예 지식이라고 생각했는데."  
"원예 지식은 어디서 얻었고?"  
"배트맨 밖의 삶도 있거든."  
베트맨이 피곤한듯 덧붙였다.  
"세상만사가 다 너랑 관련된건 아니야."  
"계속 그렇게 무례하게 굴거라면 안도와줄거야."  
"도와주고 있었던건가."  
"도와줄 생각이었는데, 네가 무례해서 관두기로 했어."  
"흐음."  
아이비와 배트맨이 눈싸움을 하는듯이 서로를 쳐다보는 동안 정적이 흘렀다.  
"날 도와줄 생각이었다고. 남자인 내가 식물을 제거하는걸."  
"칡이잖아."  
아이비가 당연하다는듯 대꾸했다.  
"게다가 내가 내키면 가끔씩이지만 사람들을 도울 수도 있는 법이잖아."  
"돕겠다고? 식물이 지구를 지배하도록 하기 위해서 네가 죽이고 싶어서 안달이 난 사람들을?"  
아이비는 마치 변명하듯 다시 허리에 손을 올렸다.  
"나도 말이야, 남들처럼 배우고 성장할 수 있어. 내가 생각을 고쳐먹는다고 위선이 되는건 아니거든?"  
"그렇군."  
"왜 그런 표정으로 보는건데?"  
"내 마스크는 원래 이런 표정이야."  
다시 한번 정적이 맴돌았다.  
"할리 때문인가?"  
"싸운적 없어."  
배트맨의 질문에 아이비가 짜증난듯 답했다. 배트맨은 둘이 싸웠다고 한적이 없었다.  
"그냥 사소한 의견차가 있었어. 1세계의 환경보호주의는 어때야 된다, 대량 학살이란 단어를 쓰기엔 언제가 적절하다 같은거 말이야. 솔직히 말하자면 난 사람도 아닌데 그렇게 따지고 드는건 너무하다고 생각- "  
"너무가기 전에 그만두는게 좋을거 같군."  
"아무튼. 됐어. 다 끝난 일이야. 난 그동안 성장했다고."  
아이비가 칡의 위로 손을 내밀었다. 그가 손목을 비틀며 주먹을 움켜지자 칡덩쿨이 마르기 시작하더니 이내 죽었다.  
"봤지?"  
"흐음."  
배트맨은 별 다른 말을 더하지 않은체 다시 몸을 반대 방향으로 돌렸다.  
"거절하지."  
"거절하다니 뭔 소리야?"  
배트맨을 뒤쫓으며 아이비가 물었다.  
"네 도움을 원치 않는다고."  
"외래종 식물을 다루는 악당이 도시를 싸돌아 다니고 있다고! 당연히 내가 도와주길 바라야지!"  
"날 이용해서 여자친구한테 점수 따는걸 원하지 않아서 말이야."  
"난 본디 친절한 사람이라 널 도와줄려는거 뿐이야. 평소에 내가 성질 머리 사나워 보이는건 이 세계가 나의 존재를 한 평생 위협해 왔기 때문이라고."  
"그냥 집에 가서 잘못 했다고 하는건 어때."  
"싫어."  
아이비의 발치에 있던 이파리들이 시들기 시작했다.  
"쓸데 없이 높은 기준을 가진 할리가 잘못이지."  
"그 쓸데 없이 높은 기준이라는게...대량 학살이 나쁘다는거고."  
"좋은거라고 한적 없어!"  
아이비의 분노에 반응한듯 넝쿨이 일렁이기 시작했다. 시들고 자라고를 반복하면서 넝쿨은 배트맨의 다리를 휘감았다.  
"멋대로 지껄이지 마!"  
"네가 세상 모든 인간들을 없애고 싶다고 말하는걸 여러번 들었는데."  
"그래, 모든 '인간들'을 말이야. 당장 그러겠다는 것도 아니고, 특정 인간들로 한정 지은것도 아니잖아."  
"뭐가 다른건지 모르겠군."  
"그러지 말고, 도와줄려고 하는거 잖아. 심기일전하는 마음으로 말이야. 까탈스럽게 굴지 말고 그냥 돕게 해줘."  
아이비가 그렇게 말하는 동안 더 많은 넝쿨들이 배트맨이 못 움직이도록 그를 휘감기 시작했고, 결국 그는 어깨 높이까지 칡넝쿨에 묶여있었다.  
배트맨은 말이 없었다.  
"...그래, 지금 이런건 별로 도움이 안되는것처럼 보일 수도 있어. 그렇지만 노력이 가상해서라도 좀 좋게 봐주면 안돼?"  
배트맨은 여전히 아무 말이 없었다.  
"게다가 넌 항상 할리 편을 들어주잖아. 불공평하다고. 한번쯤은 내 편도 들어줄 수 있는거잖아."  
"아이비."  
"왜?"  
"먼저 이것들부터 풀어주지."  
"...내가 틀린것도 아니잖아."  
"틀렸어."  
"완전히 틀린건 아니란 말이야."  
"완전히 틀렸어."  
"할리가 맞는 말만 한다는거야?"  
"그것도 틀렸어."  
"난 박사학위까지 있는걸."  
"내가 알기로 할리도 박사학위가 있었을텐데."  
"난 살해 당했어."  
"할리도 그랬고."  
"내 심정을 좀 이해해달라고."  
"이해할려 노력해 봤어. 틀린 기분이 들더군."  
"됐다, 됐어. 넌 그냥 여기 그렇게 휘감겨 있어라. 네가 그러고 있는 동안 내가 이 난장판을 처리하고 올거니까. 남들이 뭐라고 하던간에 나도 맞는 선택을 내릴 수 있다고."  
"아이비."  
아이비가 성이 난듯 걸어가자 주변의 넝쿨들이 빠른 속도로 자라나기 시작했다. 배트맨은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그가 눈썹을 움직이자 마스크 내부의 통신망이 켜졌다. 평소 손으로 통신망을 작동시킬 때보다 조금 더 시간이 걸렸다.  
대기신호음이 마스크 내부에 울렸다.  
"방가 방가!"  
"할린."  
전화의 반대편에서 헉 하는 소리가 들렸다.  
"뱃시! 혹시 지금-"  
"아니야."  
"날 꼬실려는거야?"  
"아니야."  
"아까워라."  
"네 여자친구가 이 근방의 주들을 칡으로 뒤덮을려고 하고 있어."  
"뭐? 그치만 아이비는 칡 싫어하는데. 칡이 아니라 대마 아니야?"  
"자신이 사실은 좋은 의도를 가진 좋은 사람이라는걸 증명하고 싶다더군."  
"...내가 사람들을 몽땅 죽이는건 대량학살이라고 해서 아직도 화나있어?"  
"그렇지."  
"이런. 지금 어딘데?"  
"주간 수송로 근처야."  
"예전에 컵케익 그려진 급수탑 있던데?"  
"아니. 오래된 도서관 근처."  
"지금은 타코 가게 된 거기?"  
"지금은 카페가 된 곳."  
"어딘지 정확하게 알겠어! 10분 안에...잠깐, 바지 입고 갈까?"  
"그래주면 고맙겠군."  
"오케이! 15분 안에 갈게!"


	6. 쇼핑카트 라이더

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. 플래시 vs 수퍼맨
> 
> 원작 original work  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706178

슈퍼맨의 곁으로 슬그머니 다가온 플래시는 난간에 기대어 섰다. 둘은 곁눈질로 서로를 잠시 쳐다보다 시선을 돌렸다.  
"내 신기록 얼마게?"  
이쪽 발 저쪽 발로 무게중심을 옮기길 반복하며 플래시가 물었다.  
"날 이겼다고? 말도 안돼."  
슈퍼맨이 중얼거리듯 말하며 팔짱을 꼈다. 둘은 여전히 냉전시대 스파이마냥 서로 다른 방향을 보고 있었다. 플래시가 뭐라 대꾸하려던 찰나 그린 랜턴 부대가 지내가자 도로 입을 닫았다. 짤막하게 고개를 끄덕이는걸로 인사를 대신한 둘은 랜턴 부대가 시야를 벗어나고 나서야 다시 대화를 이어갔다.  
"9초."  
"뭐?!"  
놀래선지 슈퍼맨의 팔짱이 스르륵 풀렸다. 플래시의 쪽으로 고개를 돌리니 그는 신난듯 환하게 웃으며 방방거리고 있었다.  
"말도 안돼."  
"딱 9초."  
"말도 안돼."  
"못 믿겠으면 내 심박이라도 확인해 보던가?"  
자신의 마크를 손으로 툭툭 가르키며 말하던 플래시는 손짓을 멈추고 인상을 쓰더니 덧붙였다.  
"아니다. 안하는게 낫겠네. 지금 꽤 신나서 맥이 미친듯이 뛰고 있을테니까."  
플래시의 심박은 그의 흥분 정도와는 관계 없이 항상 성난 벌새가 몸통 안에서 퍼덕거리는것 같아 뛰었다. 그것 과는 별개로 배리는 거짓말을 못하는걸로 유명했으니 딱히 중요한 일은 아니었다.  
"젠장."  
슈퍼맨은 다시 팔짱을 꼈다. 주위를 경계하듯 주변을 살핀 그는 근방에 아무도 없다는걸 확인하고는 플래시에게 물었다.  
"언제?"  
"토요일 오전 11시."  
플래시는 더 잘났다는 표정을 지었다.  
"내가 또 하면은 진지하게 하는거 알잖아."

 _쯧_ _._ 짜증난듯 혀차는 소리를 내며 슈퍼맨이 입술을 햝았다. 그러다 무언가 생각났다는듯 딱 소리나게 손가락을 튕기었다.  
"그거 깜빡했-"  
"아아아아니!"  
슈퍼맨의 말을 끊어먹으며 플래시가 끼어들었다.  
"신품들 포함한거야. 걔들 때문에 우리가 이 짓을 처음부터 다시 하는거잖아. 아니면 난 아직도 7.4초라는 경이로는 기록이 있었을걸."  
 _쯧_.슈퍼맨은 자신의 팔을 손가락으로 두들겼다. _9초라니._ 짜증과 경외심이 섞인듯한 말투로 그가 중얼거렸다.  
"이게 뭘 의미하는지 잘 알고 있겠지?"  
플래시가 눈썹을 들썩 거리며 물었다. 슈퍼맨은 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
"그래, 이번엔 또 어딘데?"  
"먹어보고 싶은 수프가 있어."  
"그렇군."  
슈퍼맨은 플래시가 말을 잇기를 기다렸다. 플래시는 슈퍼맨이 물어보길 기다렸다. 슈퍼맨은 일부러라도 물어봐주기 싫은 눈치였기에 결국 플래시가 먼저 입을 열었다.  
"...호치민에서 말이야."  
"또 안소니 부르댕 요리 프로에 빠져살았나 보네."  
슈퍼맨의 빈정거리는 말투에 플래시가 방어적으로 대꾸했다.  
"엄청 맛있어보였다고!"  
"알겠네요," 슈퍼맨이 포기한듯 중얼거렸다. "그치만 다음 번에 내가 이기면 그 때는- "  
"다음 번에 뭐에서 이기면?"  
둘이 말싸움같은 교섭을 하는데 정신이 팔린 사이 몰래 다가온 원더 우먼이 물었다.  
"아무것도!"  
슈퍼맨과 플래시가 동시에 외쳤다.  
"그냥 수다나 떨던 중이었다."  
슈퍼맨이 말했다.  
"그냥 사사로운거에 대해서 말이야." 플래시가 굳이 덧붙였다. "개인적인 남자들이 하는 그런거."  
원더우먼은 눈을 치켜떴다. 플래시의 말에 그가 허리춤에 차고 있던 올가미가 울렸다. 원더우먼은 플래시를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 플래시는 얼굴이 빨개지기 시작하더니 자신의 수트와 같은 색이 되었다.  
"그럼 난 이만!"  
그 말을 마지막으로 플래시는 붉은 바람만을 남긴체 사라졌다.  
"슈퍼맨?"  
원더우먼이 설명을 원하듯 그를 불렀다.  
"나는..그...할, 잠깐만."  
문장도 되지 않은 단어들을 늘어놓은것 뿐이었는데도 슈퍼맨의 말 또한 올가미가 거짓이라 울렸다. 원더우먼은 못마땅하다는듯 슈퍼맨이 멀어지는걸 지켜보았다.  
"무슨 얘긴지 궁금한가?"  
갑작스레 등 뒤에서 배트맨이 물었지만 원더우먼은 전혀 놀라지 않았다. 그가 아무리 조용히 움직인다 해도 신적인 감각을 지닌 다이애나는 그의 존재를 진작에 눈치챘기 때문이다.  
"무슨 얘길 하던건지 알아?"  
배트맨이 아무말도 하지 않았기에 원더우먼은 몸을 돌려 그를 쳐다보았다. 평소처럼 무표정이었는데 원더우먼은 그의 생각을 대충 읽을 수 있을거 같았다: '그걸 지금 질문이라고 하는거야?'  
"사생활을 침범하긴 좀 그런데."  
원더우먼이 조심스레 말했다.  
"물어보면 순순히 대답해줄거야. 그냥 자기들끼리 특별한 뭔가가 있다고 생각하는걸 좋아해서 그러는거지."  
"아."  
"특히 플래시가 좋아하거든."  
"그렇군."  
원더우먼은 슈퍼맨이 그린랜턴들과 대화 하는 모습을 조용히 바라보았다.  
"그래서 그 특별한게 뭔데?"  
"토요일에 데리러 오면 보여주지."  
배트맨의 말에 원더우먼은 그 자리에 얼어붙었다. 천천히 배트맨의 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸지만 언제나처럼 그의 표정은 아무런 변화가 없었다.  
"이거 데이트야?"  
배트맨의 입고리가 작게나마 씰룩거렸다.  
"따지자면 잠복 근무가 되겠군."  
"데이트 삼아 잠복 근무를 많이 가나 봐?"  
원더우먼은 그를 놀리기 위해 덧붙였다. 드문 일이었지만 성공하는 날엔 얼굴이 달아오른 배트맨이 숨을 만한 그림자를 찾아 떠나는 모습을 볼 수 있었다.  
"아니라고 해야겠군."  
"왜?"  
"보통은 애들이랑 나가니까."  
원더우먼은 당황스러움에 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.  
"내가 할려던 말은-"  
"괜찮아."  
원더우먼은 미안한듯 배트맨의 어깨를 부드럽게 손으로 감쌌다.  
"절대로 그런 의미로 한게-"  
"알고 있어."  
"말썽 안부릴게."  
"그러지 않아도 괜찮은데."  
배트맨의 말에 다이애나는 미소로 답하였다.  
"그럼 10시에 데리러 갈게."  
원더우먼은 배트맨에게 윙크를 하고는 떠났다.  
"데이트네."  
배트맨이 작게 중얼거렸다.

  
"대체 왜 하필이면 플로리다야?"  
원더우먼이 물었다. 배트맨은 조수석에 앉아있었다. 비행기는 낮은 고도를 유지하며 조용히 떠있었다.  
"왜냐하면 세상에서 제일 크고 사람이 많이 가는 월마트가 여기 있으니까."  
"그걸로는 충분히 설명이 되지 않는데."  
배트맨은 자신의 휴대폰을 내려다 보았다. 잠금화면의 시계가 10:59이라는걸 알려주었다.  
"잘 봐."  
그렇게 말하며 그는 무서울 정도로 사람이 붐비는 넓다란 주차장을 가르켰다. 원더우먼은 대체 저 인파속에서 뭘 봐라는건지 의문이었지만 잠자코 있기로 했다. 몇 초 뒤, 무언가가 그의 눈에 띄었다. 한낱 인간이 보기에는 너무 빠른 무언가. 주차장을 지나가는 사람들은 분명 갑자기 웬 바람이 불었나 싶을 것이다.  
"그거! 그, 뭐지,"  
원더우먼은 딱 소리나게 손가락을 튕겼으나 단어가 생각이 안나는듯 했다.  
"쇼핑 카트?"  
"그레, 그러!"  
몇 초도 채 지나지 않았는데 주차장에 흩어져있던 카트들이 모두 제자리로 돌아갔다. 배트맨은 나무 아래에 있는 무언가를 가르켰다. 원더우먼은 막연히 그가 마스크의 특정 장비를 쓰고 있다고 짐작했다. 그도 그럴게 보통 사람이 맨 눈으로 보기에는 꽤나 먼 거리였다. 나무 그늘 아래 선 슈퍼맨은 스톱워치를 확인하더니 인상을 썼다. 팔과 다리를 퍼덕거리는 모양새가 마치 망한 시합을 지켜보다가 빡친 야구 감독이 땅에 모자를 내동댕이 칠 때와 닮아있었다.  
"카트를 이번에 새로 바꿨어. 기존에 쓰던 카트랑 크기가 달라서 겹칠 수가 없지. 그래서 시간이 더 걸리고. 그덕에 규칙을 바꿔야 했고."  
배트맨의 설명에 원더우먼에 웃기 시작했다.  
"규칙도 있어?"  
"봐봐," 원더우먼의 주의를 갖기 위해 팔을 가볍게 두드린 배트맨이 또다시 무언가를 가르켰다. "이게 하이라이트야. 클락이 화났어."  
"클락이 화난게 하이라이트라고?"  
"뭘 하는지 봐봐."  
원더우먼은 아래를 내려다 봤다. 슈퍼맨은 한번더 눈으로 쫓기 힘든 속도로 인파 사이를 지나다니고 있었는데 그와 함께 뭔가 움직이고 있었다. 무언가 커더란게.  
"자동차를 옮기고 있어!"  
원더우먼이 신난듯 박수를 치며 외쳤다. 배트맨이 맞다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.  
"무개념 주차된 차들을 옮기는거지."  
잠깐이지만 그의 입에 미소가 띄었다.  
"진게 분해서 저러는거야."  
"저건 완전 다른데다가 갖다 놨어!"  
"장애인 전용 자리에 불법 주차된 차였어."  
"재밌네."  
마트에 드나드는 사람들을 바라보며 원더우먼이 중얼거렸다. 과연 몇 명이나 눈치를 챘을까? 또 별거 아니란 듯 넘어간 사람들은 몇 명이나 될까?  
"그럼 이 경주의 우승자가 플래시라는거네?"  
"연승 중이지."  
"우승 상품이라도 있어?"  
"클락이 점심을 쏘지. 보통은 플래시가 요리 프로에서 봤던 곳으로 찾아가서 말이야. 혼자선 못하는 거니까."  
"왜?"  
"음?"  
"배리는 어디로든지 달려갈 수 있잖아. 왜 혼자서 못가는지 이해가 안되는걸."  
"외국에 혼자 가는걸 좋아하지 않거든."  
배트맨이 설명했다.  
"혼자 가면 불안하다더군."  
"아하."  
원더우먼은 다시 주차장을 내려다 보았다.  
"그렇다면야, 뭐. 둘 다 잘 됐네."  
그는 잠시 인상을 찌푸리더니 물었다.  
"좀 이상한가? 친구들을 몰래 염탐하는거 말이야."  
"나한테 물어볼만한건 아닌거 같은데."  
"자주 이래?"  
배트맨이 별다른 대답이 없자 원더우먼이 덧붙였다.  
"널 빼놓고 재밌게 노는걸 멀리 떨어져서 구경하는거 말이야."  
"'자주'의 정의를 알려줬으면 좋겠는데."  
배트맨의 대답에 원더우먼이 경고하듯 손가락을 그의 쪽으로 가르켰다.  
"자타나가 나한테 알려준게 있어."

"좋은건 아니겠군."  
"네가 정의를 알려달라고 되묻는다면 좋은 대답은 안나올거라더군."  
그가 무어라 대답하기 전에 쿵 하는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
슈퍼맨이 투명 제트기의 머릿부분에 서있었다.  
  
슈퍼맨은 유리창을 가볍게 두들기자 다이애나가 조종석의 해치를 열며 밝게 웃어보였다.  
"안녕!"  
"여기서 뭐해?"  
클락이 물었다.  
"데이트!"  
다이애나가 대답했다.  
"데이트 아냐."  
배트맨이 정정했다.  
"데이트가 아니라면, 나 좀 태워줄수 있어?"  
"우리랑 같은 방향이 아닐텐데."  
배트맨의 말에 클락은 문제 없다는듯 손을 내저었다.  
"괜찮아, 그냥 고담에 내려줘."  
그렇게 말하곤 그는 어정쩡하게 앞좌석들 사이를 지나 조정석의 뒷자리로 날아갔다.  
"태워줘야 할 이유는 없는걸로 아는데."  
클락이 앉을 자리를 주기 위해 최대한 앞으로 좌석을 바짝 댕겨 앉은 배트맨이 중얼거렸다.  
"넌 날 수 있잖아."  
"너도 걸을 수 있는데 배트모빌 타고 다니잖아."  
배트맨 덕에 공간이 생긴 클락은 편안하게 자리를 취하며 말했다. 다이애나가 조종석의 해치를 닫고 비행기를 띄웠다.  
"가는 길에 어디 들러서 맥주라도 하면 더 좋고."  
"맥주를 마시기엔 너무 제정신으로 보이는데."  
클락은 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
"난 취하질 않으니까. 이게 진짜 데이트가 아니란걸 눈치 챈걸 다행으로 알아. 안그랬으면 너희들의 데이트가 날 염탐하는거라는 사실에 엄청 소름끼쳐했을거나까."  
"배리한테 우리가 너희들의 특별한 뭔가를 알아냈다고 말하지 말아줘. 실망시키고 싶지 않아서 그래."  
"당연하지. 그러고보니...기껏 여기까지 왔는데 들를데 있지않아?"  
클락이 물었다.  
"없어."  
브루스가 답했다.  
"어디?"  
다이애나가 물었다.  
"안돼."  
브루스가 말했다.  
"디즈니 월드!"  
"안돼."  
다이애나가 기쁜듯 숨을 들이 마셨다.  
"안돼."  
클락이 뒷자석에서 팔을 뻗어 브루스의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.  
"그럼 날 보러 플로리다까지 왔다는거야?"  
그가 웃음기 가득한 목소리로 물었다.  
"난 월마트에서 출입금지 당했고, 디즈니사의 놀이 공원들에 방문하지 말아달라고 아주 진중하게 부탁 받은데다 내 부모님은 돌아가셨어. 널 염탐하는거 말고 내가 플로리다까지 올 다른 이유가 있다고 생각해?"


End file.
